Mystery meat
Description When Eaten Mystery Meat is a half-value food; if you are starving, it will only return you to hungry, rather than completely sated (mystery meat will only satisfy hunger/starvation for 38.46 of what a normal Ration of Food would satisfy); and restores 100 satiety points. Eating mystery meat is risky & potentially harmful (40 ), because it has a chance to inflict any of the following effects: Mystery Meat can also be harmless, in terms of not damaging you, with an over all chance of 60 (No Effect, Slowed, & Rooted, combined), but it only has 20 chance of being completely non-detrimental (No Effect). Obtaining Mystery meat is dropped by sewer crabs, cave spinners, scorpios, and giant piranhas. Tips * If you stand on water, and are in a situation where you don’t have to worry about the Rooted, or the Slowed, debuff (not in combat, or escaping), Mystery Meat only has a 1/5th chance of inflicting Poisoned debuff damage to your Hero/ine. Beware that you'll still have a chance to burn scrolls in case you get Burning, as it takes one turn for the water to take the fire off. ** In case of receiving the Burning debuff, it is recommended to eat Mystery Meat while standing in water. * The only way to make Mystery Meat safe to eat, is to either cook it, by throwing it into fire (Fire Trap/Seed of Firebloom/Potion of Liquid Flame/Wand of Firebolt; turning it into a chargrilled meat), or freeze it, by throwing it onto a Seed of Icecap/throwing a Potion of Frost at it (turning it into Frozen carpaccio). ** Mystery meat can be cooked into the safely edible Chargrilled meat, by either throwing it onto a Fire trap (can usually cook two, but sometimes only cooks one; also disarms the trap), throwing it on a Seed of Firebloom, placing it on flammable tile, then lighting it up with a Potion of Liquid Flame, or by zapping it with a Wand of Firebolt. ** The most efficient way of using Mystery meat is by saving all of it, until you finish an area where there are enemies that give the meat (the sewers and the caves), then freezing it with either a Seed of Icecap, or a Potion of Frost, turning it into Frozen Carpaccio. Frozen Carpaccio is not only safe to eat, but it provides benefits as well, whereas Chargrilled Meat is only safe to eat & provides no added benefits. *** It is highly recommended to freeze all Mystery Meat, turning it into Frozen Carpaccio, as Frozen Carpaccio provides beneficial effects (buffs), can remove debuffs, & can heal. * You can throw an item to open the door of a Flooded Vault, then you can use a ranged weapon (Battle Wands/Boomerang) to slay the Giant Piranhas safely. Each one will always drop one Mystery Meat. History /Changed: New image for Mystery Meat | 1.6.3 | Changed: Satiety Points buffed from 80 SP to 100 SP }} Category:Food Category:Mystery meat